The start of a new beginning
by shinmeiryuu2
Summary: Three years had passed since their marriage and our crow hanyou and her princess decided that it was time to go to the next level of their couple life with the help of some mysterious pills. NOTE: 1. story is M-rated for a reason... is fanfic is originally a one-shot...a sequel of it is not really likely to happen (soon).


This is my first time writing an M-rated fanfic...So I don't really know if it's that good but I hope some of you will appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...just the idea.

* * *

**The start of a new beginning**

In a room of one of the most luxurous hotel in the magical world, stand a swordwoman rather nervous. It's been three years since she had gotten married to her princess. The night had finally for the couple to take this new step which would change their whole life.

The door to the bathroom opened with a small sound making Setsuna Konoe to turn herself. A gasp was heard and Setsuna' eyes grew wide. Konoka who had exited the bathroom giggled on seeing her knight reaction, specially her blush.  
"K..ko..Kono-chan, you're beautiful.."  
Just a few metres in front of her was a smiling Konoka dressed in a simple white dress with her hair unattached, blew in the cool breeze present in the room.  
"Thank you, Set-chan. You looked handsome."  
Konoka moved slowly to her guardian who had kept her eyes fixed on the chocolate hair goddess. Konoka circled Setsuna's neck and smiled at her beloved. Without waiting, Setsuna kissed her tenderly while holding Konoka by her waist. She felt Konoka's mouth opened letting her tongue to enter the cavity. The heiress immediately moaned with pleasure as Setsuna took control of their kiss. She felt a fire starting in her belly as Setsuna's lips left her face and moved to her neck.  
"S..Set..Setsuna..euhmm..stop..we've to"  
Without even letting Konoka to finish her sentence, Setsuna quickly interrupted all her kisses and touch, fearing she had done something wrong.  
"I'm sorry Kono-chan. Do you want to stop? If you're not ready or if I was too"  
"Set-chan, stop apologizing. I don't want to stop...it's just that you forgot to take Eva-chan gift."  
Instantly, her blush reappeared on her face. The day of their wedding, the vampire gave them a small bag of magical pills as gift. Initially, the newly wed couple did not understand the use of such purple pills until a certain pervert ermine came and told them the effects which had also caused the new Konoe to nearly passed out during the reception.

Now Konoka was looking for the said pills in their luggage. Finally they were found and Setsuna inspected one before swallowing it. Her body felt hot and she was also suddenly feeling weak. With the help of a worried Konoka, she sat down on a chair near the bed. She felt a pain in her stomach wondering if such pills had a sort of expired date.  
"I..I don't know what it happening Set-chan... Eva-chan told me that we can use it any time. I..I should have ask her more about it. May b"  
Konoka stopped as soon as her lover stood up. Setsuna was giving her that smile that always took her breath away and told her she was fine. The voice sounded more grave and her muscles were more defined. Setsuna slowly touch her pants at the bottom and felt something alien and...hard. She..well he was now a man.  
"It worked Kono-chan. I guess it was just some side effects. Are you ready?"  
"Of course, love. Let's continue where we stopped."

Their lips came into contact and the room became suddeunly hot and too small. Setsuna lifted Konoka who had her legs around her husband. The swordman placed with great care as always Konoka on their bed while continuing their kiss. His lips moved down to her neck where he was now licking and biting softly on one of her favourite spot. Konoka was feeling like when it was their first time. Moans of pleasure and approval left her mouth as Setsuna continued her work who was encouraged on hearing them. Konoka was starting to removed Setsuna's white blouse. The hair band was removed in the process. The couple sat down to remove each other clothes more easily until they were left in only their underwears. Setsuna blushed furiously in seeing the matched black panties and bra which also had some pink motives. Konoka's mouth was opened and was unabled to say a thing. Her hands wandered on the perfect body of her Set-chan who gasped on feeling the cold hands. It was now the princess turn to leave her mark and Setsuna moaned with a husky voice. As she finished, Setsuna kissed her more firmly than before. Being experienced, Setsuna removed the bra without any difficulties. She kissed the right nipple and licked it continuosly as her right hand was massaging the other one. Konoka thought she was in heaven and her moans were louder and louder as time passed; not caring if there were occupants in the neighbouring rooms. Setsuna went downwards Konoka's body while kissing every part of the now panting princess and removed the soaked panties. Konoka lifted her hips to make it easier for Setsuna. The latter kissed both legs before coming to a stop. She took a deep breath before starting to lick and kiss. Konoka's legs instantly were wrapped around his neck pushing him more into her.  
"Ss..Setsunaa!..ehumm.."  
Setsuna licked all her juices as she camed. Konoka was breathing loudly and her raven haired lover rekissed her on her face while saying words of love as she recovered from her orgasm. The swordman' hands moved downwards, caressing her lower lips. He then inserted two fingers in the wet cavity and started to pumped into her. Konoka was kissing him trying to not to be so vocal, but in vain. She felt three fingers entering her. She moved her hands in Setsuna's sweaty hair. The warrior started a slow pace allowing Konoka to adjust her.  
"Set..Setsuna.. Faster" said Konoka.  
Without losing a minute, Setsuna obliged and increased the speed. Konoka could no longer think as Setsuna was doing wonders to her body. Setsuna knew that Konoka was about to cum again when he felt his fingers to be pressed by their surroundings. He kissed his wife forehead and looked into her eyes. Konoka nodded and Setsuna removed his boxers. He lowered himself and aligned himself. Konoka slowly pushes him into her while moaning. Setsuna did not move until Konoka was ready.  
"I..I'm ready"  
Setsuna began at the same slow pace as before and increased it gradually. Konoka closed her eyes and was shouting in great pleasure.  
"Ah..ah..Set..SSetsuna..hmm"  
Setsuna was mesmerised seeing Konoka beneath him. He also was moaning along with her as he was making love to her. He was extremely happy at what they were about to create. In his school days, Setsuna would never have thought to be the one at the ojousama's side and specially to be the father of her future children. Who would have thought that a crow hanyou would be the soulmate of one of the most powerful and beautiful mage?

"Ko..Konoka I'm..about to"  
"Me..Me too"  
Together they both came while grabbing each other's body more firmly. Setsuna lied on his back with Konoka on his chest felt again the same pain from before. He transformed back to his original form. Setsuna released her white wings on sensing the cold wind on her face and fearing that they would catch a cold. Her wings surrounded them and Konoka looked at her with admiration.

"You look beautiful my angel."  
"I love you princess."  
"Me too, Set-chan. You know Set-chan, I think that it'll be a girl."  
"Kono-chan, I think that it's too early to say something like that. I mean we only..."Setsuna had stopped her sentence, feeling very embarrased of her thoughts. Konoka had with an amused expression on her face. Her Set-chan was still a bit shy and she loves that cute side of hers which she was pleased was still present even though they were no longer children.  
"There's still some pills left in the bag and we're only on the first day of our one week vacation."  
Setsuna was becoming redder on hearing the suggestions of Konoka and seeing the seductive look her wife was showing.  
"And next time it'll be more sexy with your wings released,"added Konoka who was enjoying every momemt of her teasing.  
"Ko..Kono-chan!"  
"Hehe..Set-chan so cute when she's embarrased."  
They stayed still as Konoka's giggles diminished. Konoka snuggled more into her Set-chan embrace and yawned softly, feeling really tired.  
"Kono-chan goodnight and happy anniversary again."  
"You too Set-chan. Have nice dreams."  
With a last kiss, they both felt asleep in the arms of their lover, dreaming of a better future.


End file.
